Viewing documents over a user interface typically involves displaying a complete full length document, which a user views and navigates. Some known document viewing systems involve using reduced size versions or miniaturized versions of documents (also referred to as thumbnails), such that multiple pages of one or more documents can be displayed in a user interface display. Reduced size images or miniaturized versions of documents enable an application to present a set of documents as an array of small images, enabling a user to visually identify a document by viewing the miniaturized version and to navigate between multiple documents.
Another environment, where reduced or miniaturized versions of documents may be used is smaller size displays. With the proliferation of smaller form-factor computing devices such as smart phones or handheld computers, increasingly additional capabilities are added to those devices including viewing and/or editing of documents. Display size limitations make legible presentation of full size documents a challenge.
Typically miniaturized versions of documents reduce an entire document to a much smaller size, retaining most of the original content at a fraction of the original size, such that the content of the document is unrecognizable and unreadable, and thus does not provide a user with any real capability of navigating a document or distinguishing relevant content or information from a document. Providing a user friendly summary view of a document that contains readable and distinguishable content is a challenge when reducing an entire document to a miniature size image for presenting a visual overview of a document.